SRW DRP Lore Notes
This page is for organiztion of lore for Super Robot Wars DRP. Terms FAR - First Ancestral Race, ancient godlike beings who died out, but not before seeding the universe with life. Some of them became 'Overmen' - beings without physical bodies, who guided their children. Most of them got involved with the protoculture and were wiped out in the space wars that followed. Protoculture - Alien race that continued the FAR's mission of seeding the galaxy with the guidance of the Overmen. Created too many wierd races and sciences that led to their downfall. 'Humanity' - mostly refers to earthling humans. These are the red-blooded humans of earth. First humans/Mulians - refer to the humans who scienced too hard that their blood turned blue and got trapped in a different dimension. Came close to achieving the power of the F.A.R. Wiseman's humans - refer to the humankind race under the guidance and manipulations of Wiseman, fighting an eternal war. This war deters the Zentraedi and other protoculture races from getting too close to their systems. PREHISTORY Adam and Lilith are the seeders of the F.A.R, who faced extinction. F.A.R. either lost their physical bodies and became Overmen, to guide their created races, or stayed in GUF to be reborn. A few of the Overmen created the Protoculture, who had the fruit of knowledge, like mankind, but being directly guided by the Overmen, carried on their mission of seeding the universe. Protoculture had the 'human figure' which they carried on, eventually creating other humans in other farflung systems. Adam and Lilith land on earth. Since only one Seeder should be active on a planet, Adam's spear activates and seals him. The 'lilin' are born as adam goes inert. These are the 'first humans' of earth, who have taken the fruit of knowledge and are the first reincarnations of the F.A.R. who went into Guf. The first humans are hyper technologically advanced and learn how to use the dimensional technology quickly, even without being guided by the Overmen. Humans create the Dolems by studying the sleeping adam and its children, trying to recreate the seeders and achieve the fruit of life using the Dead Sea Scrolls. They try to coax them into working by using 'songs'. Their experimentation with dimensional wierdness and angel superscience leads a population of them to gain blue blood. Overmen direct the protoculture to earth to stop the blue-blooded humans, seeing how they approach the powers of the original F.A.R. without their guidance. A prehistorical superscience war happens and the majority of the blue blooded humans get trapped in an alternate dimension by causing the first impact. Songs deeply affect the protoculture since they are like magic. This fascination carries over to their future creations, the Windermereans, and the other races. They do not teach music to their future warrior race, the Zentraedi out of fear of what woukld happen if the giant race could sing as the humans did. This event is mentioned in biblical sources and texts such as the mahabharata, but are for the most part misunderstood. Most of those still left in the world are the 'lesser' humans whose blood haven't turned blue. Protoculture hunt down those with blue blood as they have the mark of adam (eternal life and wierd powers). The blue bloods come to be known as Mulians, and those still on earth go into hiding. The red-blooded humans are the ones who inhabit earth today, coming to be known as 'humanity'. Later, Blood Type Blue becomes a system of indication for Angels and the other children of Adam, even though their blood is red when killed. This is one of the many ways NERV and TERRA intersect in purpose. The protoculture leaves behind several artifacts, some lost to history; the bird human in case earth humanity becomes a threat (Macross Zero). The Event Chamuv in case the Mulians return or another threat lands on earth - mostly a reward for the ancient Buisavian King's loyalty in the fight against the Mulians. Protoculture create zentraedi and other beings that cause their downfall. They cease contact with earth, without solving the fact that there are two seeders of life on earth. Humanity forgets about their encounter with ancient aliens. This all basically leads up to Macross series. Overmen who guide the protoculture are destroyed in the galaxy-spanning chaos, and only Wiseman remains. Wiseman creates a controlled conflict between two galactic powers (Balarant/Gilgamesh), to ensure his own survival and to find the remaining overmen. A Mulian who comes to be known as Bahbem clones himself throughout history to extend his life to try and recreate the power of the F.A.R that he had achieved before the first impact. Another 'first human' forms SEELE and decide to try and 'make amends' with the F.A.R. by attempting the human instrumentality project. He is suspected to actually be an Overman. JERRA Planet JERRA was inhabited by Wiseman's humans thousands of years before the birth of Modern Earth Humanity. It was a mirror of our Earth, with a single moon and blue oceans. However, Thousands of years ago, Scub Coral fell upon the planet and grew at a rapid rate, prompting Wiseman's humans to leave the planet. Scub Coral create the Archetypes out of their loneliness. Later, Earth colonists under the protection of NUNS came upon the planet and found the conditions to be perfect for life despite the dense trapar. NUNS studied Trapar and the Scub Coral, developing LFO technologies. First Summer of Love occurs. In the chaos that followed, the colonists rebelled, creating the Nexrum Government. By coaxing the help of the nearby Balarant systems, they declared independence from Earth. This caused several skirmishes that led to a bloody war. Doc Terror was a Jerran doctor who specialized in cybernetics, by studying Balarant Overtechnology. Other scientists didnt share his enthusiasm of fusing man and machine. The current war gave him an excuse to make cyborgs, so he worked with the Nexrum government to create their cyborg army. Hacker was a violent, burtish colonel in the Nexrum army who volunteered to be turned into a powerful cyborg warrior. NUNS learnings on the nature of the Scub Coral, and data from the 'Whispered', allows them to create a horrible doomsday weapon known as the DEATH FORCE. They also make under the table deals with the gilgamesh confederation, trading secrets for their Red Shoulder data. This would lead NUNS to create their own Most Dangerous program, in order to counteract the powerful Nexrum cyborgs. Horrible wars happen on JERRA, turning parts of the scub coral world into a noxious, barren wasteland. M.D. Geist destroys a Nexrum base filled with Terror Drones. Eventually, the Nexrum government was overthrown, leading its remnants to fight guerilla wars against NUNS. The Most Dangerous Soldiers are sealed away, along with the Death Force, which is never activated. However, their data is used to try and recreate pseudo scub coral entities like Anemone. Doc Terror and Hacker are arrested and brought to earth to answer for their war crimes. They break free during the chaos of the Solar Wars, engaging in acts of terrorism on Earth as vengeance. There is an uneasy peace on JERRA. Guerilla wars are still fought on the fringes, and bandits are common.